Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is a 2018 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron and a crossover between/sequel to Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok and Black Panther. The film is the nineteenth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the seventh in Phase Three. The movie was released on April 27, 2018. It is directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo and stars Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, Paul Bettany as Vision, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Letitia Wright as Shuri, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, with Josh Brolin as Thanos, and Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord. The sequel, Avengers 4, is set for release on May 3, 2019. Synopsis An unprecedented cinematic journey ten years in the making and spanning the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios' Avengers: Infinity War brings to the screen the ultimate, deadliest showdown of all time.New Synopsis For AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Teases Death And Sacrifice For Marvel's Heroes Plot In deep space, the Asgardian refugee vessel Statesman has been wrecked, with half of its passengers killed by the Black Order, the children of Thanos. Heimdall cannot stand, Thor has been incapacitated, and Loki is brought before Thanos himself, whose quest for the Infinity Stones has already provided his Infinity Gauntlet with the Power Stone. Thanos demands that Loki surrender the Tesseract or else watch Thor die, pushing the Power Stone against Thor's head. Loki pretends to not care about Thor, but can't bear to see his brother screaming in pain and produces the Tesseract from hiding. Thor is shocked, having thought the Tesseract was destroyed along with Asgard. Loki makes as if he is going to hand over the Tesseract, but instead sets the Hulk onto Thanos. Despite Hulk's strength and fury, Thanos easily bests him in their fight. Before Hulk can be killed, however, a wounded Heimdall calls forth all the dark magic within him to summon the Bifrost, which transports the Hulk away. In retaliation, Thanos kills Heimdall, much to Thor's anguish. One of Thanos' children, Ebony Maw, hands the Tesseract over to the Titan. Thanos crushes the cube in his hand, revealing the Space Stone, which he inserts into the Guantlet. He orders his children to invade Earth in order to find both the Mind Stone and the Time Stone. Pretending to pledge loyalty to Thanos, Loki slowly approaches and attempts to assassinate him using a blade, but is caught by the Space Stone. Thanos murders Loki by snapping his neck, dropping his corpse in front of a distraught and restrained Thor. Thanos uses the Power Stone to destroy Statesman while he and the Black Order depart using the Space Stone, leaving Thor to mourn over his brother's dead body as the ship explodes around him. Meanwhile, on Earth, Hulk crashes into the New York Sanctum via Bifrost and turns back into Bruce Banner, informing Doctor Strange and Wong about Thanos. Strange and Banner find Tony Stark, who is having a date with Pepper Potts, and bring him to the Sanctum as well. Strange, Wong, Banner and Stark discuss the Infinity Stones, eventually surmising that Thanos is looking for both the Time Stone, held in the Eye of Agamotto, and the Mind Stone, kept by Vision. Banner insists that Thanos is the most formidable enemy they have ever faced, revealing that he was Loki's sponsor during the Battle of New York and will wipe out half the universe if he completes the Infinity Gauntlet. Stark suggests simply destroying the Time Stone since they've got it on hand, but Strange refuses as he and Wong have pledged to protect it with their lives. Banner asks where Vision is, and Stark admits that he's lost track of him. Stark brings Banner up to date with everything that happened since he left Earth; the Avengers have disbanded, and he is no longer on speaking terms with Steve Rogers. Banner implores Stark to call Rogers, insisting that whatever happened between them doesn't matter compared to what is coming. Convinced, Stark takes out the phone Rogers sent him after the Avengers Civil War and prepares to make the call. Before he can, however, an ominous hum rings through the air, accompanied by a change in air flow. A massive, ring-shaped ship hovers above New York City, causing panic and fear in the streets. Strange manages to shut the ship's engine off as Ebony Maw and another of Thanos' children, Cull Obsidian, approach them. While Strange, Stark, Wong and Banner confront the invaders, the Q-Ship is witnessed from afar by Peter Parker, who rushes in to investigate. A turbulent battle erupts in the streets, but Banner finds himself unable to transform into Hulk, despite his best attempts. While the brutish Cull Obsidian is stranded in the Arctic via Sling Ring, Ebony Maw, a fierce telekinetic, successfully abducts Strange, with Time Stone in tow. Unbeknownst to Maw, however, both Iron Man and Spider-Man - who is granted his Iron Spider Armor - manage to stow away in Maw's Q-Ship. As Wong returns to the Sanctuary to protect it, Banner finds Stark's phone and decides to call Rogers himself. Having survived the vacuum of space after the Statesman's blast, Thor is rescued by the Guardians of the Galaxy, who received the Asgardians' distress call. They take him aboard their spaceship, and Thor tells of how Thanos killed half the Asgardians to obtain the Space Stone and decimated Xandar to obtain the Power Stone. Gamora recounts how Thanos traveled from planet to planet, killing half the population of each, and will do the same to the entire universe should he complete the Gauntlet. They figure that Thanos will be headed to Knowhere in order to take the Reality Stone from the Collector. Thor decides to leave for Nidavellir, as he intends to ask the Dwarf Eitri to craft him a new weapon. Thor leaves with Rocket Raccoon and Groot while Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer and Mantis depart for Knowhere. Meanwhile, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive, two more of Thanos' children, ambush Vision, who attempts to live a normal life with Wanda Maximoff in Scotland. Vision is deeply weakened in the attack, while Scarlet Witch barely manages to hold her own against both assailants. However, reinforcements arrive in the form of Captain America, Falcon and Black Widow, who have been contacted and filled in by Banner. Together, they force Proxima Midnight and a heavily wounded Corvus Glaive to retreat. This faction of the Avengers return to the New Avengers Facility. Remembering how Thanos destroyed half of her people and adopted her in the process, Gamora makes Quill promise that he will kill her if she gets captured by Thanos. Although Quill is reluctant, Gamora makes him promise and swear on his mother. He eventually agrees, and the two share a kiss. As they arrive on a deserted Knowhere, the Guardians of the Galaxy witness Thanos violently interrogating the Collector over the location of the Reality Stone. Unfortunately, the group makes too much noise and Thanos realizes their presence. Gamora goes on the offense, attacking and promptly defeating the Titan, who falls to the ground, seemingly killed. However, the group discover that Thanos has already acquired the Reality Stone, and has been using it to cast a massive illusion. He drops the illusion, revealing a burning Knowhere and himself, alive and well. Thanos had expected Gamora to come and fight him, and is aware that she is the only person who knows the location of the elusive Soul Stone. Thanos easily subdues Gamora and incapacitates Drax and Mantis. Quill aims to fire at Thanos' head, but Gamora begs Quill to keep his promise and kill her, with Thanos pushing Gamora against the gun, inviting him to do so. Despite his heartbreak, Quill pulls the trigger, only for the gun to shoot harmless bubbles, thanks to the Reality Stone. Thanos then teleports away with Gamora. Back on Earth at the New Avengers Facility, James Rhodes (who has regained the full use of his legs thanks to an advanced leg brace) discusses recent events with Thaddeus Ross who is angry that Vision is missing. Rhodes counters that Vision is only missing because of the Sokovia Accords which he now regrets signing. Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow, Vision, and Scarlet Witch arrive and Ross demands they all be arrested. Rhodes cuts him off, an act that will likely end his military career, and greets his old teammates. Banner is also there, and shares a brief reunion with everyone. After bringing everyone up to speed, Banner suggests calling in Hawkeye for help but Rogers explains that he as well as Scott Lang are unavailable as they surrendered themselves and made deals with the US government to be placed under house arrest so they could return to their families. Together, they decide that the Mind Stone must be destroyed so that Thanos cannot obtain it. However, in order to do so without killing Vision, Rogers suggests traveling to the technologically-advanced nation of Wakanda. In Wakanda, T'Challa and Okoye deliver a new, vibranium arm to Bucky Barnes, who has recovered from his mental programming. In Ebony Maw's Q-Ship, Iron Man and Spider-Man successfully rescue Doctor Strange by blowing a hole in the ship's hull, fatally shooting Ebony Maw into space. While Strange advocates returning to Earth, Iron Man suggests keeping the course set on Titan in an effort to keep an element of surprise over Thanos. Strange agrees, but warns Iron Man that he will have to protect the Time Stone, even if it means sacrificing Stark or Parker. On Thanos' ship, the ''Sanctuary II'', Gamora calls her adoptive father insane for planning to exterminate half of all life in the universe, though Thanos insists on the righteousness of his "perfect balance" project. He informs Gamora that her home planet Zen-Whoberi has been thriving since he eradicated half of its population. As Thanos needs the Soul Stone to fulfill his goal, he reveals that Gamora's sister Nebula is his prisoner. Thanos tortures Nebula in front of Gamora, slowly pulling her body apart. Unable to bear it, Gamora reveals that the Soul Stone is hidden on Vormir. Meanwhile, Thor, Rocket Raccoon and Groot land in Nidavellir, where the forges have gone extinct and they encounter Eitri, now the only remaining Dwarf. They understand that Thanos ordered Eitri to craft the Infinity Gauntlet, seeing the mould used to create it, and crippled the Dwarf so he could not forge anything else after that. However, Thor convinces Eitri that they can work together to defeat Thanos. In order to do so, they plan on crafting a new weapon for Thor: Stormbreaker. On Sanctuary II, Nebula manages to free herself and send a message to the Guardians of the Galaxy, imploring them to meet her on Titan. Stark, Strange and Parker barely land the Q-Ship on Titan's surface, where they are immediately ambushed by the Guardians, who have mistaken them for Thanos' minions. The situation is quickly figured out, and they all agree to work together. While the rest of the group tries to devise a plan, Strange uses the Time Stone to look into alternate futures. He then reports to his allies: out of the millions of futures he foresaw, they are victorious in none but one alone. Thanos and Gamora teleport to Vormir, where they are greeted by the former Red Skull, now acting as a Stonekeeper for the Soul Stone. The Stonekeeper tells Thanos that he must sacrifice what he loves the most in order to obtain the stone. This amuses Gamora, as she believes that Thanos does not love anyone or anything, thus making him incapable of completing the sacrifice or fulfilling his plans. However, as Thanos weeps at her, Gamora understands that Thanos loves her, alone, and despite her pleas, Thanos chooses to sacrifice his adopted daughter, rewarded with the Soul Stone. Meanwhile, the other Avengers take Vision to Wakanda, where they are greeted by T'Challa and Bucky Barnes. They ask Shuri if she can safely extract the Mind Stone from Vision so that Scarlet Witch can destroy it. Shuri confirms she can, but it will take some time. As massive armies of Outriders led by Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian arrive in Wakanda as well, T'Challa gathers his own troops, accompanied with Captain America, the Winter Soldier, Falcon, War Machine, Black Widow and Bruce Banner using a Hulkbuster armor to meet them to buy Shuri enough time to complete her work. At first, the Outriders throw themselves against the protective dome surrounding Wakanda, with only a few of them actually making it through with those that do being easily gunned down. The Outriders then begin to move around the dome, with it being pointed out to Rogers that if they get in behind then they'll have a clear path to Vision. The Avengers decide to partly open the barrier to keep the enemies in front of them. The strategy works, but at the cost of massive hordes of Outriders suddenly invading Wakanda, which leads to a fierce battle. Thor successfully revives the star core of Nidavellir, but due to the mechanisms of the forge being damaged, he is forced to risk his life to keep it active. Thor exposes himself to the powerful outburst of Nidavellir's star, which enables to melt the metal to craft Stormbreaker. As the axe's handle cannot be found, Groot sacrifices his left arm so that Thor is able to wield Stormbreaker. Thanos arrives on Titan and is greeted by Strange. He gives a brief and impassioned speech on how Titan was his home and that overpopulation led it to ruin. Thanos had suggested that half the population be killed at random to save the planet, a suggestion which was obviously seen as insane. Thanos now believes himself to be merciful as he plans to simply snap his fingers after acquiring all six Infinity Stones and cause half the universe's population to cease to exist without causing much pain, after which Thanos plans on simply resting. Nevertheless, the heroes engage Thanos in an intense battle but Thanos single-handedly repels the assaults of the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Strange until Nebula arrives and distracts him. Eventually Strange, Spider-Man and Drax manage to pin down Thanos' limbs while Mantis uses her powers to try and put him to sleep. Although she fails and he remains half-conscious, he is still weakened enough that he is totally incapacitated allowing Stark to try and force the Infinity Gauntlet off Thanos' hand. However, when Nebula deduces that Thanos has killed Gamora, Quill becomes enraged and attacks the Mad Titan, causing him to regain consciousness just as the Gauntlet was about to be taken off. The fight turns decisively in Thanos's favor as he unleashes the full might of the Infinity Stones upon his attackers, swiftly knocking them out. Thanos then confronts and overpowers Strange but realizes that Strange never used the Time Stone in the fight because Strange hid it. Before he can try to locate it, Iron Man attacks him, but is quickly outmatched and seriously wounded when Thanos stabs him in the stomach. As Thanos prepares to execute Stark, Strange agrees to hand over the Time Stone to Thanos in exchange for Stark being spared. Thanos agrees and inserts the Stone into the Gauntlet and departs to retrieve the last Stone. Although they are able to take down many enemies, the Avengers and the Wakandan armies are outnumbered and overrun. However, Thor arrives with Rocket Raccoon and Groot and turns the battle in favor of the defenders of Earth thanks to his incredibly mighty powers and the sheer strength of Stormbreaker. The Black Order resorts to use Threshers, massive siege weapons which lay waste on the battlefield, prompting Scarlet Witch to join and save Black Widow and Okoye. However, what no-one has realized is that Corvus Glaive has successfully infiltrated the lab where he knocks out Shuri and her guards before the operation can be completed. Glaive then attempts to take the Mind Stone from Vision who flees on to the battlefield and attempts to fight back, but Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian overpower him. Banner arrives and manages to kill Cull Obsidian despite still being unable to turn into the Hulk while Captain America fights against Corvus Glaive. Meanwhile, despite holding her own against the combined forces of Scarlet Witch, Black Widow and Okoye, Proxima Midnight is killed as well. Rogers is defeated, but Vision stabs Corvus Glaive with his own weapon from behind, killing him. With the Black Order defeated and the Outriders routed by Thor, the Avengers seem victorious. However, Thanos teleports to Wakanda as well to obtain the only missing Infinity Stone: Vision's Mind Stone. All the Avengers, Okoye, Black Panther, and Groot gather to defend Vision, but Thanos effortlessly defeats them one by one, including Captain America, who is briefly able to hold back Thanos, much to the Titan's surprise. Figuring out that they have no other choice, Vision asks Scarlet Witch to destroy the Mind Stone herself, which will likely kill Vision. Scarlet Witch reluctantly agrees and successfully shatters the Mind Stone moments before Thanos can get it, vaporizing both it and Vision. However, Thanos uses the power of the Time Stone he took from Doctor Strange to revert time and restores both Vision and the Mind Stone, which he rips off Vision's skull, killing him for good. Having finally gathered all six Infinity Stones, Thanos prepares to execute his plan, but Thor arrives and catches Thanos off guard, unleashing his full power and the full might of Stormbreaker upon the Titan in a last-minute attempt to stop him, severely wounding Thanos as Stormbreaker is thrown into his chest. However, Thanos survives the attack. He mocks Thor for not having hit him in the head and snaps his fingers in the Infinity Gauntlet, completing his plan. Thanos is momentarily transported into the Soulworld, where he sees a younger Gamora, who asks what the cost of achieving his goal was. Sadly, Thanos admits that it has cost him "everything". Thanos then returns to the real world, with the Gauntlet now mangled from the massive amount of energy used, and Thor furiously questions Thanos about what he did as a rumble can be heard throughout the universe. Thanos simply smirks at him and teleports away. As everyone wonders what is going on, Bucky suddenly turns to ash in front of Rogers. The effects of the snap manifest: half of the Wakanda army disintegrates as does T'Challa, Groot, Scarlet Witch and Sam Wilson, leaving the survivors, regrouping around Vision's body, to look in horror and unable to do anything but accept defeat. On Titan, Mantis, Drax and Star-Lord vanish, along with Doctor Strange, who tells Tony Stark that there was "no other way". Peter Parker is the last to vanish and pleads with Tony Stark not to let him go. While a traumatized Stark laments his failure Nebula, the only other survivor, solemnly remarks that Thanos has achieved his goal. Thanos retires himself on a restored part of Titan and rests while satisfactorily gazing out to the sunrise, considering his job done. In a post-credit scene, Nick Fury and Maria Hill are monitoring the battle in Wakanda when they witness the effects of the Infinity Stones, as people start to disappear. When Hill turns to dust in front of him, Fury grabs an old-fashioned pager and prepares to send a distress signal. When he starts to vanish as well, Fury laments his death using colorful language but manages to send the signal. As Fury vanishes, his pager falls on the ground and displays the symbol of Captain Marvel. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Zoe Saldana as Gamora **Ariana Greenblatt as Young Gamora *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier/White Wolf *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Peter Dinklage as Eitri *Benedict Wong as Wong *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/Collector (illusion) *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon (motion capture) *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian / Groot (motion capture) *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight *Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Stan Lee as Bus Driver *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Florence Kasumba as Ayo *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Monique Ganderton as Proxima Midnight (motion capture) *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon *Isabella Amara as Sally Avril *Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever *Ameenah Kaplan as Gamora's Mother *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Stonekeeper *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (post-credit scene) *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (post-credit scene) *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan (deleted scene)Infinity War Blu-ray will Feature the Return of Happy Hogan, Gag Reel and More *Jim Starlin as a cameo'Avengers: Infinity War' Directors Respond To Thanos Creator's Cameo Plea Appearances Locations *Earth **New York City, New York ***New York Sanctum ***Central Park ***Coney Island (mentioned) *** (mentioned) **New Avengers Facility, New York **Edinburgh, Scotland **Golden City, Wakanda ***Citadel ***Wakanda Medical Center **Atlanta, Georgia (post-credit scene) **Glasgow, Scotland (mentioned) **Missouri (mentioned) *Moon *Knowhere **Exitar ***Collector's Museum *Nidavellir *Vormir *Titan *Multiverse **Mirror Dimension *Soulworld *Zen-Whoberi (flashback) *Asgard (mentioned) *Jotunheim (mentioned) *Contraxia (mentioned) *Hel (mentioned) *Xandar (mentioned) Events *Infinity War **Attack on the Statesman **Attack on Greenwich Village **Attack on Vision **Ambush in Knowhere **Rescue of Doctor Strange **Sacrifice of Gamora **Battle of Titan **Battle of Wakanda **Massacre of the Xandarians (mentioned) *Massacre of the Zehoberei (flashback) *Chitauri Invasion **Battle of New York (mentioned) *Duel at Coney Island (mentioned) *Duel of Johannesburg (mentioned) *Quest for the Orb **Battle of Xandar (mentioned) *Battle on Ego's Planet (mentioned) *Second Battle of Svartalfheim (mentioned) *Battle in the Valkyrie (mentioned) *Duel in the Asgardian Palace (mentioned) *Destruction of Asgard (mentioned) *Massacre of the Dwarves (mentioned) Items *Infinity Stones **Power Stone **Tesseract ***Space Stone **Eye of Agamotto ***Time Stone **Reality Stone **Mind Stone **Soul Stone *Infinity Gauntlet *Corvus Glaive's Glaive *Proxima Midnight's Spear *Hofund *Cloak of Levitation *Sling Ring *Cauldron of the Cosmos *Spider-Man Suit *Web-Shooters *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIX *Iron Spider Armor *Translator Implant *Captain America's Uniform *EXO-7 Falcon *Redwing *Black Widow's Batons *Gamora's Switchblade *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *Godslayer *Quad Blasters *Vibranium **Vibranium Spear **Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm **Kimoyo Beads **Panther Habit **Sneakers **Wakandan Shields **Vibranium Gauntlets *Thor's Prosthetic Eye *Star-Lord's Helmet *Gravity Mine *War Machine Armor: Mark IV *Iron Man Armor: Mark L *Uru **Stormbreaker **Mjølnir (mentioned) *Laser Cannon *Transmitter Pager *Sokovia Accords (mentioned) * (deleted scene) Vehicles *''Statesman'' *Commodore *Sanctuary II **Q-Ships *Mining Pods *Quinjet *Necrocrafts *Royal Talon Flyer *Dragon Flyers *Outrider Dropships *''Benatar'' **''Benatar's'' Space Pod Sentient Species *Humans *Asgardians *Sakaarans *Titans *Frost Giants *Androids *Celestials *Zehoberei *''Flora colossus'' *Halfworlders *Luphomoids *Chitauri *Dwarves *Dark Elves (mentioned) Creatures *Outriders *Leviathans (flashback) *Cotati (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Black Order *Asgardian Royal Family *Sakaaran Rebellion *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Stark Industries *New York City Police Department *Tivan Group *Dora Milaje *Wakandan Royal Guard *Wakandan Design Group *Wakandan Tribes **Golden Tribe **Border Tribe **Jabari Tribe Mentioned *Morgan *Scott Lang *Clint Barton *Odin *Hela *Frigga *Malekith *Algrim *Ego *Meredith Quill *Collector *Grandmaster *Hovat *Kamaria *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Ultron *Alars *Cameron Klein *Captain Marvel (logo) * * * * * * * * *'' '' *'' '' * * * (deleted scene) * (deleted scene) Videos Teaser Trailers File:Marvel's Avengers Infinity War Teaser Trailer Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Official Trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios’ Avengers Infinity War - Big Game Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - All of Them TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Gone TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - One Goal TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- Chant TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Snap TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Legacy" TV Spot Featurette Action...Avengers Infinity War-0 Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Family" Featurette Funny Clip from Avengers Infinity War AVENGERS INFINITY WAR "What The Infinity Stones Do" Featurette HD Chris Evans, Tom Holland Music *''Avengers: Infinity War - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Released Movies